


Broken Mirror

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Haunting, Other, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: What happens when your world shatters because your twin dies?





	Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Headcannon post found by fellytones on Tumblr:  
>  After the war George sometimes forgets to speak in complete sentences because Fred’s not there to share them with him any more 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/29522259688/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Words bounce in my head  
Sentences half done  
Thoughts half finished  
Waiting for a voice

_Honesty, woman ..._

  
_... you think she would know._

Words fall into empty space  
Gestures half done  
Space half filled  
Waiting for a shadow

_You should have said something, we had no idea ..._

  
_… Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it_

Words drift in my head  
Phrases half done  
Laughter half done  
Waiting for a smile

_Ask us no questions…_

  
_...we’ll tell you no lies_

Words drop into broken places  
Fingers half scarred  
Voids half filled  
Waiting for a twinkle

_Where's the fun…_

  
_...without a bit of risk?_

Words falter on my tongue  
Sentences never finished  
Thoughts never done  
Waiting for your voice

**Author's Note:**

> All words in Italic are quotes from the HP stories and were said by Fred and George


End file.
